bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 20 grudniaBleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 133 | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 133 cm | weight = 28 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 10 Dywizji | team = 10 Dywizja | partner = Rangiku Matsumoto | base of operations = 10 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Bezimienna babcia | education = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Romi Paku | english voice = Steve Staley | spanish voice = David Brau (Hiszpania) Luis Fernando Orozco (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "On jest z zachodniego obszaru Rukongai, zwanego "Jyunrinan". Jest rzeczywiście znajomym Jidanbō i był tym, który nauczył go przepisów miasta." - Tite Kubo "Mrożąca pasja." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 10 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Jego porucznikiem jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Wygląd Hitsugaya jest niski, ma turkusowe oczy i krótkie, białe włosy, przez co zwraca na siebie uwagę w ludzkim świecie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 196, strona 5''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 197, strona 15 Nosi zwyczajny kapitański płaszcz (haori) bez rękawów z zieloną wstęgą przewieszoną przez jego ramiona, która jest trzymana przez okrągłą spinkę. Wstęga utrzymuje pochwę miecza na plecach. Według standardów Shinigami jest bardzo młody i wygląda na dziecko. W ludzkim świecie nosi czarny podkoszulek i szare spodnie, pokazał się również w mundurku szkolnym z liceum Karakury. Charakter Jest bardzo dojrzały i poważny, w przeciwieństwie do swojej porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto. Pomimo różnic w osobowościach, obydwoje wydają się być w bardzo bliskich relacjach. Tōshirō często irytuje się, gdy ktoś niepotrzebnie zwraca na siebie uwagę. Było to doskonale pokazane, gdy przewodniczył grupce Shinigami w szkole Ichigo. Hitsugaya nienawidzi wszystkiego, co uznaje za dziecinne, a nawet te rzeczy, które zupełnie naturalnie kojarzą się z dziećmi, np. szkoła podstawowa. W ludzkim świecie kilka razy został pomylony z dzieckiem. Bardzo troszczy się o Hinamori ze względu na to, że są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. Hitsugaya nie lubi lata i ciepłej pogody. Wiadomo także, że uwielbia arbuzy i amanattō - tradycyjną, słodką, japońską potrawę. W przeciwieństwie do swojej porucznik nie lubi persymon. W dzieciństwie, gdy jeszcze mieszkał w zachodnim Rukongai, został uznany za mistrza w kręceniu bączków. Ciężko pracował, ale jego jedyną motywacją było to, że jeśli prędzej skończy, szybciej będzie mógł udać się na popołudniową drzemkę. Wierzy w powiedzenie, że jeśli dziecko śpi długo, to szybciej rośnie, ale pomimo starań nie urósł zbyt wiele.Bleach Official Bootleg Zazwyczaj Hitsugaya jest wyśmiewany za swój wzrost - zarówno przez Shinigami w Soul Society, jak i przez własnych wrogów. Pomimo to, a może właśnie przez to, jest bardzo oziębły w stosunku do większości ludzi - toleruje żarty i kontynuuje swoje obowiązki. Jedynej rzeczy, jakiej nie może znieść, to nie adresowanie go jako "Kapitan Hitsugaya", ponieważ bardzo się starał, by objąć swoją pozycję. Jedynymi, którzy nazywają go po imieniu są: Ichigo, który wciąż jest upominany o właściwe odzywanie się do kapitana i Hinamori, która jako jedyna może tak się do niego zwracać. Momo bardzo często nazywa go "Hitsugaya-kun" lub okazjonalnie wraz z Ukitake "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) co znaczy tyle, co "Białasek". Podczas swojej walki z Ichimaru, nazywany jest uosobieniem niebiańskiego strażnika, który odradza się co kilkaset lat.Bleach anime; Odcinek 48, ma to miejsce tylko w anime Historia thumb|left|Młody Tōshirō w Rukongai Hitsugaya wychował się w Junrinan, pierwszym okręgu zachodniego Rukongai, gdzie mieszkał wraz z babcią i swoją przyjaciółką Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strona 8 Tōshirō był typowym dzieciakiem. Lubił jeść (robił to niewyobrażalnie szybko) arbuzy i naśmiewać się z Hinamori. Dziewczyna często nazywa go "Shirō-chan", co bardzo go denerwuje. Są jednak dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Hitsugaya, mimo że jest młodszy od Momo, czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny i chce ją ochraniać.Bleach anime; Odcinek 46 Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, słyszał głos swojego Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, który woła go we śnie. Nikomu o tym nie mówił, sądząc, że to jedynie powracający sen.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 2-6 Gdy Hinamori zostaje Shinigami, udaje szczęśliwego, jednak ukrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Hinamori była jedyną osobą, oprócz jego babci, która go lubiła. Inne dzieci bały się go, choć nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobił. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z jego chłodnej osobowości i nietypowego wyglądu. W czasie pięcioletniego pobytu Hinamori w Akademii Shinigami, zaczyna zauważać, że ta odwiedza go coraz rzadziej.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 6-9 W tym samym czasie jego babcia zaczyna się robić mizerniejsza i bardziej wychudzona. thumb|right|Pierwsze spotkanie Hitsugayi z Rangiku Gdy pewnego razu odwiedza handlarza, który traktuje go pogardliwie, spotyka Rangiku Matsumoto. Ta zarzuca handlarzowi, że źle traktuje klientów. Krzyczy też na Tōshirō, żeby zmienił swoje zachowanie, lecz on się jej wyrywa i ucieka do domu.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 9-10 Później, tej samej nocy, ma barwny sen o gigantycznym, lodowym smoku z wielkimi skrzydłami i dudniącym głosem. Ten sen odróżnia się od innych - tym razem powód jego snów nie tylko się przed nim materializuje, ale także próbuje przedstawić swoje imię. Hitsugaya nie może go jednak usłyszeć przez silne, zagłuszające wiatry. Zlany zimnym potem budzi się i w swoim domu dostrzega Rangiku. Kobieta wyjaśnia mu, że chłopiec powinien nauczyć się kontrolować własne Reiatsu, które spowodowało, że jego babcia przemarzła. Z początku Hitsugaya nie ma zielonego pojęcia o tym, co mówi Matsumoto, ale ta kładzie swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i pyta się, czy słyszy głos, który go wzywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 15-19 Tłumaczy mu, że jeśli odnajdzie ten głos, będzie w stanie kontrolować swoją moc. Przy tym zaznacza, żeby to zrobić, musi zostać Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 11-14 Ku zaskoczeniu Hitsugayi, jego babcia jest bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy ten wyjawia jej, że postanowił zostać Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 19-21 Mówi mu, że zawsze trzymał wszystko wewnątrz siebie, nie chcąc jej skrzywdzić, ale w ten sposób sprawiał jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział -16, strony 22-23 Wkrótce potem chłopiec dołącza do Akademii Shinigami, a po jej skończeniu szybko zostaje najmłodszym kapitanem w całej historii Soul Society. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Jidanbō Ikkanzaką, strażnikiem Zachodniej Bramy. Nauczył go wtedy "przepisów miasta". Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|Hitsugaya ostrzegający Momo przed Ichimaru Hitsugaya pojawia się po raz pierwszy na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu zwołanym przez kapitana głównodowodzącego Yamamoto. Jednakże, stwierdza, że jak zwykle starzy ludzie angażują się w ich bezsensowne argumenty w odpowiedzi na ciągłe kłótnie między kapitanami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 82, strona 3 thumb|left|Hitsugaya powstrzymujący Kirę i Hinamori Tōshirō ma przeczucie, że ówczesny kapitan 3 Dywizji, Gin Ichimaru, ma coś wspólnego z wyrokiem Rukii Kuchiki. Dzieli się tymi podejrzeniami z Hinamori, co spowodowało zaatakowanie przez nią Gina. Incydent skończył się na zamknięciu Momo i Izuru w więzieniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 99, strony 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 101, strony 1-16 Po tym Hitsugaya pyta się Ichimaru czy miał zamiar zabić Momo. Kapitan 3 Dywizji spokojnie zaprzecza, jednak Tōshirō ostrzega go, że jeśli choć jeden włos spadnie z głowy Hinamori, to go zabije.Bleach manga; Rozdział 101, strona 17 thumb|right|Hitsugaya walczący z Ginem Po tym, jak Gin wypuszcza Kirę z więzienia, Hitsugaya staje się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy i staje do walki przeciwko kapitanowi i porucznikowi. Przeszkadza mu jednak Hinamori, która oskarża go o morderstwo Aizena. Momo ściska swój miecz tak mocno, że jej dłonie zaczynają krwawić. Młody kapitan uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i atakuje Ichimaru. Zaleca Izuru odejść dalej, gdyż może ucierpieć (radzi co najmniej 12 km różnicy). Podczas walki skutecznie unieruchamia ramię kapitana 3 Dywizji, który w tym momencie po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy i przestał się uśmiechać. Będąc w pułapce Hitsugayi, Ichimaru próbuje zaatakować Hinamori, ale jest powstrzymany przez Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 130-132 Widząc działania dotyczące egzekucji Rukii, i podejrzewając, że za wszystkim stoi Ichimaru, Hitsugaya postanawia dowiedzieć się prawdy. Odbiera Jigokuchō od Matsumoto, który informuje o przesunięciu egzekucji i postanawia ją zatrzymać, by przeszkodzić planom Gina poprzez bezpośrednie odwołanie się do 46 Central.Bleach manga; Rozdział 133, strony 7-9 thumb|left|Hitsugaya odkrywający śmierć 46 Central Po przybyciu do Podziemnej Auli, Hitsugaya i Matsumoto odkrywają, że wszyscy członkowie są martwi. Przypuszcza, że nie żyją od mniej więcej 2 dni. Zastanawia się nad dokładnym czasem, ponieważ Soul Society było w stanie wojennym i wszystkie baraki zostały pozamykane od porażki Renjiego. Ponadto, cała trzynastka zabezpieczeń jest aktywna i nie ma śladów włamania. Hitsugaya podejrzewa, że wszyscy zostali zamordowani przed założeniem zabezpieczeń i wszystkie rozkazy, jakie później wydawali były fałszywe. Zauważa, że tak wielki plan nie mógł być zrealizowany jedynie przez Ichimaru. W rozmyślaniach przerywa mu Izuru, który zostaje zapytany, czy to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć 46 Central. Porucznik zaprzecza i mówi, że powinni chronić Hinamori, ponieważ uciekła z baraków 10 Dywizji za pomocą Kidō. Hitsugaya dochodzi do wniosku, że Momo ten cały czas podążała za nim, zawraca i rozkazuje Rangiku pojmać Kirę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 168, strony 1-11 thumb|Hitsugaya starający się walczyć z Aizenem Tōshirō powraca do siedziby 46 Central i żywego Aizena oraz Gina. Okazuje się, że byli oni w zmowie i działają przeciwko Soul Society. Sōsuke twierdzi, że nawet gdy został kapitanem, Ichimaru od zawsze był jego jedynym podwładnym. Hitsugaya zarzuca mu, że wszystkich zwodził, na co Aizen tłumaczy mu, że jedynie udawał sympatycznego i nauczy go, że admiracja jest najdalszą rzeczą od zrozumienia. Tōshirō postanawia zabić ówczesnego kapitana 5 Dywizji, aktywuje Bankai, jednak Aizen uświadamia, że cios, którzy rzekomo przyjął, był tylko iluzją stworzoną przez jego Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 170 Po tych wydarzeniach pojawia się kapitan 4 Dywizji, Retsu Unohana. Konfrontuje się chwilę z Aizenem, który następnie ucieka. Postanawia wyleczyć Tōshirō i Momo, a Isane każe powiadomić Soul Society o zdradzie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strona 7''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 179, strona 7 Hitsugaya jest później widziany sprawny, kiedy czuwa nad ranną i nieprzytomną Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 180, strony 16-19 Bounto (tylko anime) thumb|left|Hitsugaya mówi by pokonać Bounto w świecie żywych Podczas Inwazji Bounto, Hitsugaya wysyła więcej Shinigami do miasta Karakura, ponieważ twierdzi, że nie mogą z wszystkim polegać na Ichigo Kurosakim.Bleach anime; Odcinek 81 Kiedy Bounto pojawiają się w Soul Society, Hitsugaya wraz z Renjim i Matsumoto badają raport o aktywności Bounto w lesie położonym w Rukongai. Bounto jednak znikają zanim ci pojawiają się na miejscu zdarzenia. Tam też po raz pierwszy spotyka Makiego Ichinose, który postanawia z nim walczyć i używa zdolności własnego Zanpakutō, by zwieść Hitsugayę, Renjiego, Matsumoto, Ichigo i Chada.Bleach anime; Odcinek 92 W momencie, gdy Ichinose próbuje zaatakować Sado, jego ruch blokuje kapitan 11 Dywizji, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi informuje Hitsugayę, że ten powinien zabrać ze sobą resztę i powstrzymać Kariyę przed wejściem do Seireitei.Bleach anime; Odcinki 97-98 thumb|right|Tōshirō i Gō krzyżują bronie Jest obecny na spotkaniu dowódców, gdzie kapitan Suì-Fēng wysłuchuje raportu wygłoszonego przez Yamamoto. Krótko po tym zaczyna się kłótnia pomiędzy Tōshirō, a Mayurim Kurotsuchi z 12 Dywizji, ponieważ ten chce zrzucić na niego winę obecności Bounto w Soul Society. Shunsui broni Hitsugayi, zauważając, że Bounto dostali się do ich świata przez 12 Dywizję. Pomimo pomocy od Shunsuia, głównodowodzący usuwa Hitsugayę z pozycji kapitana oddziału obronnego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 99 Później Tōshirō staje twarzą w twarz z Bounto Gō Kogą, który jak dotąd pokonał wszystkich członków 10 Dywizji. Koga wzywa swoją Lalkę, Dalk. Hitsugaya zamraża ją, przez co ta się rozpada, więc Koga uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojej lalki, wojenną siekierę. W odpowiedzi na to, Hitsugaya uwalnia swój Bankai. Obydwoje kontynuują walkę, podczas której Gō otrzymał wiele poważnych ran i musiał zaabsorbować dużo cząsteczek duchowych, by siebie uleczyć, jednak jego ciało zaczęło odrzucać ich energię. W akcie desperacji Koga próbuje zadać ostatni cios Hitsugayi, ale mu się nie udaje i przegrywa walkę. Po tym Hitsugaya wraca do baraków 10 Dywizji, informując, że Koga powinien otrzymać prawidłowy pogrzeb, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że temu udało się przeżyć.Bleach anime; Odcinki 104-105 Arrancar thumb|left|Hitsugaya przybywa z zespołem Hitsugaya przewodniczy grupce Shinigami, która została przeznaczona do ochrony miasta Karakury przed Arrancarami. Wszyscy pojawiają w szkole Ichigo ubrani w mundurki szkolne, a Hitsugaya tłumaczy, jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo stanowi Arrancar dla Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 195-196 Kiedy grupka Arrancarów, której liderem jest Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez atakuje, Hitsugaya staje do walki przeciw Shawlongowi Kūfangowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 200, strony 13-15 Shawlong odpiera wszystkie jego ataki, nawet gdy ten używa Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strona 21 Walka jest kontynuowana, nawet jeśli wszystkie ataki Hitsugayi nie przynoszą żadnych poważnych ran Arrancarowi. Po jakimś czasie Shawlong domyśla się sposobu działania Bankai Tōshirō. Dochodzi do wniosku, że wolałby go zabić, gdy ten wciąż ma uwolnione Bankai. Arrancar przywołuje swoją prawdziwą formę i udaje mu się poważnie zranić kapitana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 208, strony 9-21 Shawlong używa swoich ostrych pazurów, by przeciąć jedno z lodowych skrzydeł kapitana. Przedstawia prawdę dotyczącą Arrancarów i Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strony 3-8 Soul Society w końcu wydaje pozwolenie na zdjęcie limitów, sprawiając, że Hitsugaya może walczyć ze swoją prawdziwą mocą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 209, strony 13-18 Shawlong zastanawia się, czym jest usunięcie limitu. Dowiaduje się, że każdy porucznik i kapitan musi mieć nałożony limit w momencie, gdy wchodzą do ludzkiego świata. Hitsugaya używa swojej techniki Ryūsenka. Shawlong wzywa swoją grupę do odwrotu, ale zostaje złapany i zamrożony przez Tōshirō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210 Pomimo poważnych obrażeń, Hitsugaya wygrywa bitwę po zwolnieniu limitu przez użycie jednego ataku, jednak po pokonaniu Shawlonga, Hitsugaya traci przytomność poprzez zmęczenie i odniesione rany w walce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 211, strony 3-4 Jakiś czas później, Hitsugaya rozmawia z Yamamoto przez video. Kapitan 1 Dywizji tłumaczy mu plany Aizena dotyczące Klucza Króla i głównodowodzący pozwala Hinamori na chwilę rozmowy. Tōshirō jest zaskoczony jej obecnością i pyta się, czy powinna w swoim stanie ruszać się z łóżka. Momo próbuje go przekonać, ze czuje się o wiele lepiej, choć wcale na to nie wygląda. Hinamori przeprasza Hitsugayę za to, że mu nie uwierzyła i zaatakowała go. Kapitan mówi jej, by się tym nie przejmowała, zupełnie jakby się tym nie przejmował. Rozkazuje jej również wrócić do łóżka, aby pozbyła się sińców pod oczami. Momo dziękuje Hitsugayi za zaakceptowanie przeprosin, ale ten ją zbywa, mówiąc, że nawet jeśli już nie jest dzieckiem, to i tak na takie wygląda, więc powinna więcej spać, by urosnąć. Hinamori krzyczy na niego i przypomina, że to nie ona ma problemy ze wzrostem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strony 4-9 thumb|left|Hitsugaya rozmawia z Hinamori Hitsugaya przypomina jej, że powinna nazywać go "Kapitan Hitsugaya". Momo pyta się, czy zamierza walczyć z Aizenem. Tōshirō potwierdza, na co Hinamori zaczyna go błagać, by ten oszczędził kapitana Aizena. Tłumaczy, że to, co robi Aizen z pewnością jest złe, ale on na pewno ma ku temu jakieś dobre powody. Wierzy w to, że Gin lub ktoś inny zmusza go do wszystkich popełnionych przestępstw. Yamamoto uderza ją, pozbawiając przytomności i oddaje w ręce swojego porucznika, Chōjirō Sasakibe. Kapitan 1 Dywizji przeprasza Hitsugayę, tłumacząc, że spełnił jej życzenie rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem, ale najwidoczniej było na to za wcześnie. Tōshirō jest wściekły na Aizena za stan, w jakim pozostawił Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strony 10-14 thumb|right|Luppiego Jakiś czas później miasto Karakura zostaje zaatakowane po raz drugi przez Arrancarów. Hitsugaya staje naprzeciwko 10 Espady, Yammy'ego Llargo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strony 10-16 Shikai Tōshirō zamraża Espadę, ale jedynie na krótką chwilę. Yammy zdobywa się na komentarz, że zimny atak był odświeżający. W tym momencie Tōshirō zauważa, że nawet jego 100% Shikai nie jest zdolne do pokonana Espady.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 18 Ich walka jest szybko zakończona przez nowego 6 Espadę, Luppiego Antenora.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 231-232 Arrancar zaczyna wzywać swoją prawdziwą formę, ale zauważając niesamowitą moc Espady, Hitsugaya atakuje przed wywołaniem własnego Bankai. Po tym, jak zostaje przygwożdżony do ziemi za pomocą jednego ataku, Hitsuugaya powraca z przywołaniem Bankai i tłumaczy jego zdolności. Nieuwaga Luppiego daje mu odpowiedni czas na ostatni ruch, Sennen Hyōrō, dzięki któremu ratuje swoich podwładnych. Luppi ucieka dzięki Negación, będąc jedynie unieruchomionym przez lód i obiecuje Hitsugayi śmierć.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 233-236 Dowiadując się, że Orihime podążyła za Arrancarem do Hueco Mundo, Tōshirō i jego drużyna powraca do Soul Society, by pomóc w przygotowaniu do bitwy przeciw Aizenowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|Hitsugaya krzyczy na Rangiku za zniszczone papiery Hitsugaya zajmuje się robotą papierkową, gdy Rangiku pyta się go, czy słyszał o plotce dotyczącej nowego kapitana 3 Dywizji. Hitsugaya kontynuuje swoją pracę, tłumacząc, że jest jednym z dowódców, więc wiedział o tym o wiele wcześniej. Matsumoto zastanawia się, kiedy Kira osiągnął Bankai, ale Hitsugaya mówi jej, że Izuru nie jest nowym kapitanem i nawet on nie zna jego tożsamości. Hitsugaya potem jest obecny podczas ceremonii powitalnej dla kapitana 3 Dywizji, Shūsuke Amagaia. Po zakończeniu uroczystości opuszcza salę wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 168 thumb|right|Hitsugaya i Amagai krzyżują miecze Kiedy Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki pojawiają się w Soul Society, by uratować Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, reszta Shinigami z Gotei 13 dostaje rozkaz, by zatrzymać Ichigo pod zarzutem porwania i próby zabójstwa szlachciców. Tōshirō i jego dywizja zajmują się obserwowaniem dworu Kasumiōji. Mimo tego, że Ichigo się ukrywa, Hitsugaya wyczuwa jego energię duchową i każe się ukazać. Rukia prosi go o czas na wytłumaczenie, na co ten odpowiada, że będą mogli się tłumaczyć przed Yamamoto. Wkrótce pojawia się też kapitan Amagai i staje po stronie Ichigo. Nowy kapitan wyciąga swój Zanpakutō i atakuje Hitsugayę, który blokuje atak i rozkazuje mu się wycofać, ale Amagai odmawia. Tōshirō uwalnia swój Shikai, mówiąc, że skoro jest kapitanem, nie powinien się powstrzymywać.Bleach anime; Odcinek 185 thumb|left|Hitsugaya i Byakuya przybywają pokonać Amagaia Byakuya Kuchiki pojawia się w środku walki pomiędzy Shūsuke i Hitsugayą, informując, że został wydany rozkaz pokonania klanu Kasumiōji. Tłumaczy, że znaleziono dowody potwierdzające ich zdradę. Krótko po tym, Tōshirō i Byakuya czekają na dachu, kiedy dołącza do nich porucznik 10 Dywizji, Rangiku Matsumoto. Hitsugaya mówi jej, że strategia, której używają, została wymyślona przez generała. Byakuya dodaje, że klan Kasumiōji jest rodziną szlachecką i Gotei 13 nie mogłoby interweniować, dopóki ci nie popełniliby jakiejś poważnej zbrodni.Bleach anime; Odcinek 186 Hitsugaya potem pojawia się podczas walki pomiędzy Ichigo i Amagaiem, obserwując, jak nowy kapitan próbuje zaatakować Yamamoto. Jest świadkiem wyjaśnień dotyczących ojca Shūsuke, jakie złożył sam generał, a także późniejszego samobójstwa Amagaia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Hitsugaya vs [[Tier Harribel]] Kiedy Aizen wraz z pierwszą trójką Espady atakują sztuczną Karakurę, Hitsugaya wraz ze swoją porucznik i resztą kapitanów nieobecnych w Hueco Mundo czekają na jego przybycie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strona 4 Po pokonaniu czwórki Fracción Baraggana Louisenbairn'a rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy shinigami i Arrancarami. Hitsugaya i Matsumoto stają do walki z Tier Harribel i jej Fracción. Rangiku proponuje swojemu kapitanowi, że zajmie się całą trójką Fracción, więc ten będzie mógł walczyć z Harribel bez przeszkód.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 329-330 Podczas przybycia Hinamori, Hitsugaya przypomina sobie, jak ta prosiła go o uratowanie Aizena, przez co Harribel pyta się go, dlaczego jego reiatsu stało się niestabilne. Odpowiada jej że nie wie, choć podświadomie zastanawia się, dlaczego Momo przybyła na pole bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 334, strony 7-10 Walka Hitsugayi przeciw Harribel wydaje się zmienić, kiedy ta wyczuła śmierć swojej ostatniej Fraccion. Harribel odpycha od siebie Hitsugayę i rozpina kurtkę, ukazując numer 3, który jest wytatuowany na jej prawej piersi. Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, dowiadując się, że ma dopiero pozycję 3, mimo że posiada tak dużą siłę. Kiedy ta mówi mu, że jeszcze nie użyła swojej prawdziwej siły, Hitsugaya używa swojego Bankai, by dorównać nagłemu wzrostowi mocy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 339, strony 9-15 thumb|left|Hitsugaya zatakowany przez Harribel thumb|right|Lodowy klon Tōshirō przecięty przez Tier Podczas walki Harribel powala Hitsugayę na ziemię, pytając "czy to jest prawdziwa siła kapitana". Obiecuje zakończyć bitwę i szykuje się do uwolnienia swojego Zanpakutō. Tōshirō zauważa, że zmiany w jej wyglądzie nie są tak duże, jak przewidywał, ale niedocenienie jej byłoby fatalną pomyłką. Harribel udowadnia do przez rozcięcie prawej strony jego ciała od ramienia, nim ten mógł to spostrzec.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 355-356 Wierząc, że Hitsugaya został pokonany, Harribel odwraca się w stronę generała Yamamoto, ale nim może cokolwiek zrobić, zostaje zaatakowana przez niewidocznego napastnika. Harribel udaje się zablokować atak wystarczająco, by zauważyć, że to nietknięty Hitsugaya. Zmieszana swoim wcześniejszym przekonaniem, że go zabiła, odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że tak naprawdę zaatakowała wtedy lodowego klona. Hitsugaya twierdzi, że to tylko jednorazowa technika do użycia w bitwie, ale wzrost siły Harribel był zbyt wielki. Wtedy dodaje, by nie lekceważyła siły kapitańskiej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 356 Walka jest kontynuowana, a Hitsugaya wyjawia, że może wykorzystać jakąkolwiek wodę, jaka go otacza, dodając, że Harribel nigdy go nie dosięgnie. Kiedy ją atakuje, Harribel topi jego lód, wykorzystując go przeciw kapitanowi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 357, strony 16-20 Podczas wymiany ciosów Hitsugaya wyjawia jej kolejne prawo bitwy. W odpowiedzi na to, Harribel używa swojego Cero, przez co ten nazywa ją słabą. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Cero było tak słabe, ponieważ obydwoje czekają na skroplenie powietrza na polu bitwy i zauważa, że jeśli tak się stanie, Harribel zakończy tą walkę za pomocą jednego ataku. Jest zmęczony czekaniem i mówi Harribel, że istnieje technika jego Bankai, z której dotąd nigdy nie korzystał. Tłumaczy, że nie musi czekać na wodę, ponieważ Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō, przez co cała woda jego jego bronią, a niebo jest w jego władaniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 358 thumb|left|Moc [[Hyōrinmaru (dusza)|Hyōrinmaru - Tensō Jūrin]] Potem uwalnia swoją dotąd niewykorzystaną moc: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Hitsugaya pyta ją o imię, na co ta odpowiada: Tier Harribel. Kapitan przedstawia się, dodając swoją rangę i atakuje ponownie. Niebo staje się coraz ciemniejsze, zaczyna padać śnieg. Harribel chce roztopić śnieg przy użyciu zdolności Hirviendo, ale w momencie, gdy jej miecz dotyka płatków śniegu, na jej ciele zacznają wyrastać lodowe kwiaty. Hitsugaya spokojnie oznajmia jej, że gdy zakwitnie sto takich kwiatów, Harribel zginie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 4-12 Wraz z Wonderweissem z Garganty wyłania się ogromna kreatura. Wonderweiss zaczyna lamentować, przez co lodowa kolumna, w której uwięziona jest Harribel, zaczyna pękać. Widząc to, Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, a gdy kolumna się rozpada, Harribel się uwalnia i na niego spogląda.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 9-10 Hitsugaya jest zaalarmowany obecnocią Aizena, gdy wielki Hollow rozdmuchuje płomienne więzienie, w którym przebywali trzej zdrajcy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 16 Kiedy przybywają Vizardzi, Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony ich tożsamością.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Jest zaskoczony ogromną liczbą Gillianów, która wydostaje się z paszczy ogromnego Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 15 Po tym jak Vizardzi zakładają swoje maski i pokonują Hollowy, Hitsugaya zauważa ich prawdziwą siłę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 366, strona 15 Kiedy obserwuje deklarację Komamury, że ten chce walczyć wraz z Vizardami, Harribel próbuje go zaatakować od tyłu. Jednak Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki interweniują i blokują atak, nim Hitsugaya ma szansę wyciągnąć miecz. thumb|right|Lisa i Hiyori walczą z Hitsugayą przeciwko Tier Po tym Hitsugaya zauważa, że nieważne czym naprawdę są Vizardzi - przyjaciółmi czy wrogami - i decyduje się walczyć wraz z nimi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 6-8 Hitsugaya pyta Hiyori, czy może zadać jej pytanie, ale ta odpowiada, że nie powie mu nic więcej o Vizardach. Kapitan mówi, że chciałby ją o coś poposić, ponieważ siłą dorównują Harribel, a sam chciałby iść walczyć przeciw Aizenowi. Hiyori krzyczy na niego, dodając, że Vizardzi też przybyli, by zabić Aizena i Hitsugaya miał kłopoty przeciw Espadzie, więc jak sobie poradzi przeciw sile Aizena. Hiyori krzyczy na niego do momentu, aż ten przeprasza za swoje irracjonalne zachowanie, a ta pyta go o status. Kiedy Hiyori nazywa go kurduplem, Hitsugaya łapie ją i wytyka, że jest niższa od niego. Oboje kontynuują walczyć do momentu, kiedy Lisa kieruje się przeciw Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Rozdział 368, strony 10-13 Hitsugaya, Hiyori, i Lisa atakują Harribel ze swoimi Shikai, co powoduje wielką eksplozję. Jednak walka zostaje szybko zakończona przez samego Aizena, który zabija Espadę i wyzywa Gotei 13 i Vizardów do walki. Hitsugaya jest wśród kapitanów i Vizardów, którzy planują, jak ochronić Ichigo przed Aizenem i jego Shikai. .Bleach manga; Rozdział 388, strona 19 Tōshirō atakuje jako pierwszy, twierdząc, że walka się nie zacznie, jeśli nikt nie potrafi się zdecydować. Zbywa Aizena, który nazywa go lekkomyślnym, mówiąc, że jedną ze zdolności Aizena jest stracenie czujności przeciwnika. Kiedy kapitan Kyōraku dołącza się do walki, Sōsuke komplementuje Tōshirō za to, że nie był na tyle głupi, by zaatakować samemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strony 4-6 Hitsugaya pyta go jego teorię mieczy, które bez nienawiści są jak orły bez skrzydeł i mówi mu, że pokładanie odpowiedzialności w swoich ostrzach oznacza bycie kapitanem. Kapitanowie nie wymachują swoimi mieczami z powodu nienawiści i mówi Aizenowi, że nia ma tego, co powinien mieć każdy kapitan. Aizen odpowiada, że to zabawne, że akurat on to mówi, ponieważ przez zdarzenia z Hinamori, Hitsugaya ma w sobie więcej nienawiści niż jakikolwiek inny kapitan. Po tym Shunsui atakuje Aizena po raz kolejny, Hitsugaya przyznaje, że jego ostrze jest pełne złości i przyszedł do Karakury, by go zabić. Bleach manga; Rozdział 389, strony 14-19. Po potwiedzeniu własnej nienawiści, Hitsugaya tłumaczy swoje motywy: "Jeśli mogę cię zabić, nie obchodzi mnie, czy stracę swoją pozycję". Ostrzega Aizena, by ten się przygotował i chce go zaatakować, ale jest zatrzymany. Wtedy pojawiają się Komamura i Love, równocześnie atakując Aizena. Kiedy Komamura przeprasza Hitsugayę za przerwanie walki, ten przyznaje, że nie miał żadnych intencji, by walczyć przeciwko niemu samemu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 390, strony 1-11 thumb|left|Hitsugaya myśli, że przebił Aizena... Gdy Suì-Fēng atakuje Aizena, Hitsugaya pokrywa jego ramię i Zanpakutō lodem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strona 12 Kiedy Aizen jest zaatakowany przez Suì-Fēng i Shunsui'a, Hitsugaya mówi mu, że to już koniec i na niego rusza. Aizen zauważa, że Hitsugaya jest bardzo młody, a postępowanie bez większego przemyślenia jest jego największą słabością. Wtedy zauważa, że Shinji używa swojego Sakanade 'w formie Shikai. Dochodzi do wniosku, że już jest za późno, ponieważ miecz już na niego zadziałał, sprawiając, że Hitsugaya tak właściwie nie zaatakował od przodu, ale od tyłu.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 391, strony 17-19 thumb|right|...ale to była Hinamori Kiedy Ichigo krzyczy na shinigami, pytając, co oni właściwie robią, Tōshirō rozumie, że tak naprawdę nie zaatakował Aizena. Jest zszokowany, gdy widzi Hinamori nadzianą na jego własny miecz. Kiedy ona pyta "Shiro-chan... dlaczego?", Hitsugaya krzyczy i rzuca się na Aizena, ignorując Shunsui'a, który każe mu poczekać. Aizen, wykorzystując ślepą nienawiść kapitana, pokonuje jego Bankai i pozostałych dowodóców znajdujących się w pobliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strony 11-22 Hitsugaya traci swoje lewe ramię i większość lewej nogi, zaczynając spadać w stronę miasta. Gdy to się dzieje, Aizen mówi pokonanym, że ich nie zabije, a pozwoli oglądać pozostałą część bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 1-3 10 dni po tym, jak Aizen zostaje złapany, a Hitsugaya całkowicie uzdrowiony, kapitan zaczyna regularnie trenować w jaskini, żałując, że nie potrafił ochronić Hinamori, mimo tego, że przeżyła. Hitsugaya obiecuje sobie zostać silniejszym i zyskać większej kontroli nad Hyorinmaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strony 8-9 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|Ukitake i Hitsugaya patrzą, jak pojawia się Muramasa Hitsugaya próbuje skontaktować się ze swoim Zanpakutō, ale Hyōrinmaru zdaje się odmawiać przybycia. Jego porucznik, Rangiku Matsumoto wyznaje mu, że nie może uwolnić swojego Zanpakutō. Nowo przybyła Isane Kotetsuz 4 Dywizji stwierdza, że jej Zanpakutō także nie odpowiada na żadne wezwania. Momo Hinamori z 5 Dywizji radzi im by były bardziej otwarte i współczujące w stosunku do swoich mieczy. Hitsugaya jest wezwany przez Jigokuchō na nagłe spotkanie kapitańskie zwołane przez Yamamoto. Jednak gdy wszyscy dowódcy zjawiają się na wyznaczonym miejscu, nie ma wśród nich nich generała. Pojawia się ranny porucznik 1 Dywizji, Chōjirō Sasakibe i mdleje, kiedy ukazuje się tajemnicza postać zapowiadając, że generał nie przyjdzie na spotkanie, alarmując wszystkich zebranych. Hitsugaya jest wśród innych kapitanów, gdy Sajin Komamura zostaje zaatakowany przez swój Zanpakutō. Wtedy Muramasa ujawnia, że uwolnił wszystkie duchy Zanpakutō spod kontroli Shinigami. Wzywa je do siebie i Tōshirō jako pierwszy zauważa, że Zanpakutō przybrały swoje prawdziwe formy. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy obok niego materializuje się Hyōrinmaru i odchodzi do Muramasy. right|thumb|Tōshirō stara się odzyskać Hyōrinmaru Rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy Shinigami, a duchami Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya staje do walki z Senbonzakurą, ale zostaje odepchnięty. Potem konfrontuje się z Hyōrinmaru, który stracił pamięć, kiedy Zanpakutō atakuje Ichigo i próbuje go zabić. Tōshirō wyjawia mu swoje imię i informuje, kto jest jego prawdziwym właścicielem. thumb|left|Zamrożeni Hyōrinmaru i Hitsugaya Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, kiedy Hyōrinmaru nie chce wierzyć, że tak małe dziecko mogłoby nim władać. By dowiedzieć się prawdy, obydwoje rozpoczynają walkę, podczas której Hyōrinmaru uzyskuje znaczną przewagę. Tōshirō pyta go, jaki jest jego cel, a ten odpowiada, że chciałby znaleźć miejsce, do którego należy. Znając ból niedopasowania do innych, Tōshirō jest bardziej zdeterminowany, by wygrać i odzyskać Hyōrinmaru. Wzywa moce Zanpakutō, udowadniając, że jest jego prawdziwym właścicielem. To sprawia, że Hyōrinmaru uwalnia się od Muramasy i staje po stronie Tōshirō. Hitsugaya potem odpoczywa w barakach 4 Dywizji podczas wciąż trwającej bitwy. Kiedy budzi się i chce pomóc swoim kompanom, powstrzymuje go Hyōrinmaru, mówiąc, by uwierzył w pozostałych Shinigami. Dodaje, że Tōshirō udowodnił, że bunt Zanpakutō nie jest wystarczający, by zniszczyć Shinigami. Hitsugaya potem pomaga Ichigo, kiedy ten jest złapany przez Ryūjin Jakkę w płomiennej klatce. Wraz z Hyōrinmaru zamrażają ogień wystarczająco długo, by ten mógł uciec. Potem pojawia się w świecie żywych z innymi Shinigami, gotowy pomóc Ichigo w walce przeciwko Muramasie. Wraz z Hyōrinmaru, Tōshirō niszczy otaczające Muramasę Gilliany, ale jego Garganta sprawia, że do świata dostaje się jeszcze większa ilość Hollowów. Hitsugaya, używając swojego Bankai, pomaga zamknąć Gargantę poprzez połączenie Reiatsu. W tym samym czasie, Ichigo wygrywa swoją walkę z Muramasą. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|[[Inaba raportuje zapis z Dangai Hitsugayi]] Miesiąc po pokonaniu Aizena, Hitsugaya spotyka Kyōraku i Ukitake na zewnątrz budynków 1 Dywizji, mówiąc im, że zdawał raport oczyszczenia terenu wokół Karakury i dalszy transport do Soul Society. Hitsugaya jest zaskoczony, słysząc, że Nanao powiedziała Shunsuiowi, że to powinno być zakończone tego samego dnia i narzekała na obijającą się Rangiku - był to bowiem obowiązek należący do 10 Dywizji. Hitsugaya prosi ich, by zdali z tego raport i odchodzi. Potem kontaktuje się z Rangiku przez Denreishinki i krytykuje ją za to, że nie sporządzała regularnych raportów ze swoich postępów. Kiedy ta informuje go, że wszystkie są skończone, rozkazuje jej wrócić, narzekając na jej zachowanie. Tego samego wieczoru, Hitsugaya mówi Akonowi, że nie był w stanie skontaktować się z Nanao i Rangiku od momentu, gdy te zapowiedziały swój powrót. Chce zobaczyć, czy istnieje nagranie, które ukazuje je przechodzące przez Dangai. Inaba informuje go, że takie nagranie nigdy nie powstało. thumb|left|Hitsugaya aresztuje Ichigo Wraz z Jūshirō Kyōraku, informuje głównodowodzącego o zaistniałej sytuacji. Kiedy Mayuri sugeruje, że obydwie pozostały w świecie żywych, Hitsugaya zauważa, że nie pozostałaby tam bez skontaktowania się z przełożonymi, sugerując, że to Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami coś przeoczył. Spotkanie jest przerwane przez informację, że Nanao i Rangiku powróciły. Obydwie twierdzą, że od ich zniknięcia minęły jedynie 3 godziny. Później, na kapitańskim spotkaniu, Tōshirō wysłuchuje raportu Mayuriego, z którego wynika, że istnieje dziura czasowa pomiędzy światem ludzkim, a Soul Society. Mayuri prosi, by Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji asystowali mu w przeprowadzeniu szczegółowych badań. Nie spotykając się z kapitanem 12 Dywizji w Dangai, cała trójka wydostaje się z Senkaimon, otrzymując informacje, że kontakt z Dangai został utracony i został wprowadzony stan awaryjny. Później, gdy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society, Hitsugaya i inni Shinigami aresztują go jako rzeczowego świadka. Potem Hitsugaya przybywa do ludzkiego świata z innymi członkami Gotei 13, by pomóc w bitwie przeciwko Inabie. Spycha Reigai Nanoko Ise z platformy, zabierając ze sobą nieprzytomną Nozomi Kujō i uciekając z nią. Po tym, jak zmusił Kagerozę do odwrotu, Hitsugaya dołącza do reszty Shinigami z Gotei 13, gdy ci zwołują spotkanie w pokoju Ichigo. Tōshirō, Byakuya, Zaraki i Komamura zdecydowali się powrócić do Soul Society, by skonfrontować się z Inabą. Hitsugaya narzeka na spóźnienie Kenpachiego przed wejściem do Senkaimon. Tam Inaba przyśpiesza ograniczający bieg, zmuszając Sajina, by ten został w tyle. Pozostała trójka kapitanów rozdziela się i kieruje się do 12 Dywizji. thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai dwóch Hinamori W momencie, gdy Hitsugaya biegnie w Seireitei, przypadkowo wpada na Momo Hinamori. Zaskoczony jej obecnością, zatrzymuje się, by ją zobaczyć. Ta spogląda na niego z uśmiechem, używając starego pseudonimu "Shirō-chan" i wyjaśnia, że obudziła się w 12 Dywizji, by zrozumieć, że wszyscy zniknęli. Wygląda przy tym na bardzo wrażliwą i przestraszoną, Hitsugaya mówi jej, by trzymała się z dala od odbywających się walk. Momo przekonuje go, że wszystko z nią w porządku i po chwili potyka się. Hitsugaya łapie ją i ratuje przez upadkiem z dachu, a Hinamori przeprasza, wyjmując swój miecz. Młody kapitan blokuje atak i zauważa jej bransoletkę. Ona pyta go, czy znowu spróbuje ją zabić, przywołując wspomnienia z walki Hitsugayi przeciw Aizenowi. Hinamori wbija mu miecz w brzuch i goni go, gdy Hitsugaya odmawia zaatakowania jej lub samoobrony. Nagle pojawia się kolejna Momo, twierdząc, że skrzywdzenie go jest niewybaczalne. Hitsugaya obserwuje, jak obydwie walczą ze sobą. Nie wiedząc, która z nich jest prawdziwa, kapitan wkracza pomiędzy nie, otrzymując cios od obydwóch Shinigami. Zauważa, że obydwie są Reigai i w momencie, gdy unoszą swoje miecze, zostaje uratowany przez technikę Yoruichi - Shunkō. Tōshirō dziękuje jej, po czym obydwoje znikają. thumb|left|Kenpachi i Hitsugaya konfrontują się z Inabą Ranny Hitsugaya wchodzi do budynku i zauważa, że Kenpachi przybył przed nim. W momencie, gdy obydwoje rozmawiają o losie pozostałych kapitanów, atakuje ich Inaba. Hitsugaya informuje go, że udało im się zniszczyć większość jego oddziału i pyta się, kim on właściwie jest. Gdy Inaba wzywa swój Shikai, Tōshirō spostrzega, że nie może wyczuć od niego żadnego Reiatsu. Zaraki zaczyna atakować i Hitsugaya dołącza się do walki, nie pozwalając walczyć mu samemu przeciw Kagerozie. Krótko po tym, jak walka się zaczęła, Tōshirō przystaje i zastanawia się nad sytuacją. Kiedy Kenpachi atakuje Inabę, Hitsugaya krzyczy na niego, próbując wyjaśnić, że naukowiec zdaje się na coś czekać. Kageroza tworzy portal do Dangai pomiędzy nim, a Kenpachim. Tōshirō uwalnia swój Shikai, by zaatakować, ale zostaje zablokowany przez kolejny portal stworzony przez Inabę. Hitsugaya przypuszcza, że ten tworzy portale, które nie powinny istnieć i pieczętuje swoich przeciwników w Dangai, twierdząc, że zdolnością Zanpakutō Kagerozy jest manipulacja przestrzenią. thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez swój atak Kiedy Hitsugaya postanawia walczyć z dystansu, Inaba otwiera portal, z którego wyłania się własny, lodowy atak Hitsugayi. Inaba wyjawia, że może nagrać i odtworzyć każdą przestrzeń - wcześniej nagrał też ataki Hitsugayi. Walcząc, Tōshirō dowiaduje się, jak Kageroza używa swojego miecza i przeciwstawia mu się poprzez powstrzymanie go od kręcenia w prawo, by uniemożliwić mu nagrywanie przestrzeni, jednak Inaba przekręca miecz w lewą stronę, by odtworzyć atak Zarakiego, który rani Hitsugayę. Unika następnego ciosu, gdy przybywa Suì-Fēng wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13. Pomimo pojawienia się kilku Reigai, angażują się w walkę. Podczas bitwy Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng tworzą okazję na zaatakowanie naukowca, z której korzystają Kenpachi i Hitsugaya. Ciało znika i pojawia się z powrotem, niespodziewanie atakując i raniąc ich wszystkich. thumb|left|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai Byakuyi Hitsugaya, wysłuchując rozmowy pomiędzy Mayurim i Inabą, doświadcza tego, jak Kageroza atakuje jednego ze swoich sprzymierzeńców Reigai. Z ciała wyciąga czerwoną pigułkę. Tōshirō pyta go, czy to Gikon, ale Mayuri wyjawia, że to jest Zmodyfikowana Dusza. Kiedy Inaba uwalnia całkowitą moc Reigai i pojawia się więcej jego sprzymierzeńców (nawet te, które zostały już pokonane), Mayuri tłumaczy, że dopóki dopóty ich pierwotna forma, pigułka, zostaje zachowana, ich ciała mogą być zastąpione. Kapitanowie są zaatakowani przez Reigai, podczas gdy Hitsugaya po raz kolejny staje do walki z kopią Byakuyi. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|right|Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Ichigo, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji i ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakyuą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Renji ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Urahary do zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 Po tym Tōshirō ujawnia, że Yamamoto i wszyscy kapitanowie i porucznicy Gotei 13 przekazali swoje Reiatsu, by Ichigo odzyskał moce Shinigami. Hitsugaya mówi, że Yamamoto nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiłby w przeszłości, ale Ichigo to zmienił. Powiedział, że Ichigo otrzymał moce za zmianę Soul Society, i żeby używał ich z dumą. Tōshirō wyjaśnia, że były dwa powody, dla których przywrócono mu moce. Pierwszym była pomoc Gotei 13, a drugi powód, to zatrzymanie Kūgo Ginjō. Informuje, że był on dawno temy oryginalnym Zastępczym Shinigami, ale porzucił to stanowisko i zniknął.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 15-19 Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 80 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 80 Siła Fizyczna: 80 '''Razem: 500/600]] Dziecięcy geniusz: prawdopodobnie najbardziej zadziwiającą cechą Hitsugayi jest jego inteligencja i naturalny talent. Jest najbardziej utalentowanym geniuszem Soul Society od czasów Gina Ichimaru. Do Akademii Shinigami dostaje się za pierwszym razem pomimo bardzo młodego wieku, szkołę kończy w rok z najwyższymi wynikami w każdym przedmiocie i dołącza do Gotei 13, zostając przy tym najmłodszym Shinigami, któremu udało się zdobyć rangę kapitana. Renji i Iba nazywają go dziecięcym geniuszem, a Ichimaru określił go jako wcielenie "niebiańskiego anioła, który błogosławi Soul Society raz na 100 lat". Tōshirō jest bardzo inteligentny - to on jako pierwszy zaczął podejrzewać Ichimaru o zdradę, i wiedział, że coś kryło się za egzekucją Rukii. Shunsui, jeden z najsilniejszych Shinigami w historii, twierdzi, że z powodu swojego geniuszu, Hitsugaya może go prześcignąć w 100 lat. Mistrz walki mieczem: Hitsugaya jest mistrzem w szermierce. Potrafi wykorzystywać swój wzrost, by efektywnie przeciwstawić się i pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem są widoczne w fakcie, że Hitsugaya jest najmłodszym kapitanem w historii Soul Society, a co za tym idzie - jednym z najmłodszych Shinigami, którym udało się osiągnąć Bankai. Jest na tyle obeznany w szermierce, że nawet rzadko używa swojego Shikai - zamiast tego pozostaje przy zapieczętowanej formie Hyōrinmaru, używając Shikai lub Bankai w trudniejszych walkach. Ogromna moc duchowa: energia duchowa Tōshirō ma taki sam efekt jak jego Zanpakutō, ponieważ jest przedstawicielem elementu lodu. Mówi się, że jego Reiryoku jest bardzo duże i "zimne". Nawet przed tym, jak został Shinigami, jego duchowy nacisk był ogromny i niekontrolowany, powodując, że babcia, która wówczas z nim mieszkała, zamarzała. Miał nawet wizje Hyōrinmaru nim postanowił wybrać się do Akademii Shinigami. Jest w stanie ukrywać swoją energię, okazjonalnie nawet udaje mu się zaskoczyć Hinamori i Matsumoto swoimi nagłymi pojawieniami się. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: mimo swojego młodego wieku i wątłego wyglądu, Tōshirō jest bardzo wytrzymałym wojownikiem. Przetrwał walkę z Shawlongiem Kūfangiem, mimo że posiadał wówczas 20% swojej prawdziwej mocy. Ekspert taktyki i strategii: Hitsugaya kilkakrotnie popisał się swoim instynktem i intuicją w walce. Generalnie jest świadomy własnego otoczenia i potrafi zadecydować, co jest oszustwem, np. zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ichimaru nie jest dokładnie tym, za kogo się podaje, ale nie był zbyt spostrzegawczy, by zrozumieć udział Aizena w spisku. Jako kapitan, jest świetnym strategiem wojennym. Często dostaje misje od generała Yamamoto, by przewodniczyć zespołom zesłanym do ludzkiego świata. Ekspert Shunpo: Hitsugaya jest wprawiony w Shunpo. Kilkakrotnie w walkach zablokował lub uniknął bardzo niebezpiecznych ataków. Ekspert Kidō: Tōshirō sprawnie posługuje się Kidō i jest w stanie używać zaklęć wyższej klasy bez wymówienia inkantacji, np. podczas swojej walki z Hyōrinmaru użył Bakudō #63 nie wymawiając przy tym inkantacji. Kombatant walki wręcz: Hitsugaya potrafił doprowadzić do nieprzytomności Hinamori przy pomocy jednego ciosu, znajdując się przy tym w powietrzu. W walkach jednak najczęściej używa swojego Zanpakutō, więc jego zdolności na tym polu są raczej nieznane. Zanpakutō : w zapieczętowanej formie Hyōrinmaru wygląda jak normalna katana z wyjątkiem gardy, która przypomina kształtem czteroramienną, brązową gwiazdę. Rękojeść utrzymana jest w błękicie i odcieniach granatu. Zmienia się, gdy Hitsugaya sięga po miecz. Ostrze jest dłuższe niż większość Zanpakutō, ma ok. 1.4 m, będąc przy tym wyższym od samego kapitana, co uniemożliwia mu noszenie miecza przy biodrze. Zamiast tego nosi go na plecach. Tōshirō jest jedną z czwórki ludzi, którzy noszą swoje Zanpakutō na plecach. Pozostali to: Ichigo Kurosaki, Love Aikawa i Hiyori Sarugaki. Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym Zanpakutō używającym lodu w całym Soul Society. Hitsugaya nie potrzebuje wody, by użyć zdolności swojego miecza. Jego kontrola nad mocą Hyōrinmaru jest na tyle wielka, by użyć niektórych ataków Bankai, pozostając jedynie przy formie Shikai. * Shikai: Hyōrinmaru jest uwalniany przez komendę . Wtedy Hyōrinmaru wydłuża się i uzyskuje ostrze w kształcie półksiężyca przyłączonego do rękojeści poprzez metalowy łańcuch, który rozwija się na życzenie użytkownika. Łańcuch może być użyty sam w sobie do ataku przeciwnika lub unieruchomienia go. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Hyōrinmaru : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Hyōrinmaru pozwala Hitsugayi kontrolować wodę i lód. Jego cięcia wytwarzają ogromną ilość energii duchowej, która ulatnia się na końcu ostrza, kreując strumień lodu, który kształtem przypomina chińskiego smoka. Smok przelatuje w kierunku przeciwnika i natychmiastowo zamraża wszystko, co jest w stanie dotknąć. Hyōrinmaru może wytworzyć kilka lodowych smoków naraz, by zaatakować wroga z różnych kierunków. Hitsugaya może również skierować swoje cięcia w stronę ziemi, by stworzyć falę lodu, która pędzi w stronę przeciwnika, otaczając go i zamrażając. Łańcuch-ostrze również jest w stanie zamrozić wszystko, czego dotknie. Siła jest tak wielka, że w Soul Society (gdzie na Tōshirō nie jest nałożony żaden limit) jego uwolnienie powoduje zmiany w pogodzie, np. śnieżyca lub burza z piorunami. :* : jest to jedna z podstawowych umiejętności Hyōrinmaru, jak również najsilniejsza. Pozwala kontrolować pogodę w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie za pomocą cząsteczek wody w atmosferze. Technika może być używana zarówno w Shikai, jak i Bankai, jednak Hitsugaya nie jest w pełni dojrzały, aby używać go w Bankai, i nie wiadomo, czy nie przyniosłoby to poważnych szkód, jak zabicie wszystkich w okolicy. thumb|right|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru * Bankai: : powoduje, że lód spływa z Hyōrinmaru na Hitsugayę, startując na jego prawym ramieniu, formując się w kształt głowy smoka wokół dłoni, oblegając miecz do rękojeści, która również zmienia swój kształt z czteroramiennej gwiazdy na ośmioramienną. Lód kontynuuje się formować ponad ramionami Tōshirō w dwa wielkie skrzydła wyrastające z jego pleców i długi ogon. Zamrożenie dosięga lewego ramienia, oblewając rękę, która zakończona jest pazurami. Stopy Hitsugayi są oblodzone w podobny sposób do lewej ręki (również kończą się ostrymi pazurami). Te nowe lodowe kończyny mogą się poruszać i służyć jako przedłużenie Hitsugayi w walce. Podczas Bankai, za Hitsugayą pojawiają się trzy lodowe kwiaty, gdzie każde z nich składa się z czterech fioletowych płatków ukształtowanych na wzór diamentów. Te płatki roztapiają się jeden po drugim w miarę rozwoju walki. Shawlong Kūfang uważa, że Bankai Tōshirō zniknie, gdy cała dwunastka płatków się rozpadnie, podejrzewając, że Bankai jest niekompletny ze względu na młody wiek kapitana. Podczas jego walki z Luppim, płatki były nieobecne, ale ponownie pojawiły się, gdy Hitsugaya konfrontował się z Tier Harribel i Aizenem. : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Hyōrinmaru ma kilka dodatkowych technik. :* Regeneracja Bankai: podczas walki z Luppim Antenorem, Bankai Hitsugayi został uszkodzony. Jednak według Tōshirō, Bankai może działać dopóki ma dostęp do wody. :* : po aktywacji swojego Bankai, Tōshirō może stworzyć swoje lodowe klony, które są bardzo realistyczne, wydaje się, że nawet krwawią. Stwierdził, że w ten podstęp w walce może wykorzystać tylko raz. :* Tarcza lodowych skrzydeł: Hitsugaya jest zdolny do osłonięcia swojego ciała lodowymi skrzydłami przed atakiem. :* : kiedy Hitsugaya dotyka ostrzem swojego przeciwnika, w miejscu kontaktu pomiędzy Hyōrinmaru i wrogiem pojawia się lód, oblega go i zamraża. Hitsugaya może roztrzaskać lód, w którym znajduje się przeciwnik. frame|right|Sennen Hyōrō :* : Hitsugaya tworzy wiele lodowych kolumn, które otaczają jego i przeciwnika. Na jego komendę (obrócenie miecza 90 stopni zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara), kolumny zbliżają się do wroga, pokrywają go i zgniatają. Technika jest bardzo silna, Tōoshirō twierdzi, że do jej stworzenia potrzeba ogromnej ilości czasu, więc roztargnienie przeciwnika jest potrzebne do zakończenia ataku. frame|right|Hyōten Hyakkasō :* : ta umiejętność jest rozszerzeniem mocy Hyōrinmaru - Tensō Jūrin, ale Hitsugaya nie lubi korzystać z Tensō kiedy jest w Bankai. Z chmury stworzonej przez Hitsugayę spada śnieg, który dotykając czegokolwiek tworzy na nim kwiat lodu. W efekcie, gdy opadnie 100 płatków śniegu, przeciwnik umiera, a my możemy podziwiać ogromną kolumnę lodowych kwiatów. :* : Hitsugaya może przemienić wodę w lód, a następnie łukiem wymierzyć ostrymi soplami w przeciwnika. frame|right|Tōshirō używający Hyōryū Senbi po Zekku :* : ta technika powoduje powstanie linii lodu w kształcie półksiężyca. ::* : ta technika pozwala Hitsugayi kontrolować technikę Hyōryū Senbi i wysłać ją w powietrze. Ciekawostki * Piosenka Hitsugayi, którą wybrał dla niego Tite Kubo nazywa się "Girl's Not Grey" od A.F.I. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna